plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quickdraw Con Man
225px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Monster Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. |flavor text = How did he know the Plants were coming? Because four-armed is forewarned.}} Quickdraw Con Man is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /4 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his ability deals 1 damage to the plant hero everytime they draw a card. This ability stacks with each Quickdraw Con Man on the field, and persists until all Quickdraw Con Men are destroyed. Origins His description is a reference to the proverb "forewarned is forearmed," meaning "prior knowledge of possible dangers or problems gives one a tactical advantage." It is also a pun on how "four" and "fore-" are homophones. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Pirate Monster Zombie *'Traits:' Bullseye *'Abilities:' When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description How did he know the Plants were coming? Because four-armed is forewarned. Update History Update 1.22.12 * Added to the game. Strategy With Quickdraw Con Man is one of the best cards to play on turn 1 due to his Bullseye trait and high health, meaning he will be able to take a few hits early game. His ability is also great, punishing opponents who rely on card draws by doing 1 unblockable damage to them for each card drawn, meaning he can be detrimental to heroes who rely on cards such as Flourish, Planet of the Grapes, and Sow Magic Beans, especially Green Shadow, since she is the hero with the most card draw options out of all the plant heroes. This can also prevent the Plant heroes from playing cards with Dino-Roar abilities as while they get boosted, the Plant Hero will take a risk of unblockable damage. Each hero can use him effectively: *Impfinity can use him extremely well in his pirate deck where he will greatly benefit from due to his trait and ability which grows the more cards the Plant Hero draws. can do damage to all plants here, destroying weak plants and his Bullseye trait compliments well with the Strikethrough trait for more unblockable damage. *Professor Brainstorm can use Regifting Zombie and Wormhole Gatekeeper to help trigger Quickdraw Con Man's ability more often. *Electric Boogaloo can boost his stats with cards such as Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh to make him last longer and inflict more damage. *Z-Mech can boost his health to help him last longer with cards such as Camel Crossing and Rock Wall. Against This card is quite difficult to destroy as there is almost no 1-cost card that can destroy it, excluding superpowers. In addition, this card can bring a risk when you draw more cards, especially when it comes to using Flourish, Magic Beanstalk, and Planet of the Grapes. You also want to be careful with cards that conjures a card like Cosmic Nut as you will still take 1 damage to your hero. As with Superpowers, you can use Tater Toss to destroy it while Whirlwind may be able to bounce this if it gets out of control. Devour can also work as long as there is no other zombie that has 3 or less. For normal cards, here are a few examples to take care of this zombie: * 2 Banana Bombs or Berry Blasts * Wild Berry, if you get lucky * Split Pea, while you take 1 damage to your hero * Fireweed, only if this zombie is on the ground * Whack-a-Zombie The biggest danger is if you are going against Impfinity, you want to watch out for this along with Swashbuckler zombie as this can grow bigger the more cards you draw. So be sure to dispose this and Swashbuckler zombie as possible. If your hero gets a super-block, you also want to be careful if you keep the superpower as it counts as drawing a card, which will still do 1 damage to your hero. Gallery QuickdrawConManStat.jpg|Quickdraw Con Man's statistics Trivia *He is the first zombie that has the Bullseye trait outside the . **However, Disco-Naut's ability gives zombies the Bullseye trait, despite not being in the class. *While he was in development, he was called "Four-Armed Zombie", and had no abilities. **Later on in development, he was renamed to "Four-Armed Bandit", and conjured a Zombie, a Trick, an Environment, and a Superpower only when he is evolved. **This makes it the only card that had an Evolution ability during development and turn it into a normal card. *He, along with Cat Lady, has one of the highest health-to-brains ratio, at 4 to 1 , out of all the zombies. Category:Colossal cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Monster cards